Dos cuentos cortos de san Valentín
by Fabian Villegas 3
Summary: Dos historias es un mismo día, una mas extraña y perturbadora que la otra, pero no quita que se respire mucho amor en la famosa liga de leyendas, amores que jamas se habían visto y personas que harían cualquier cosa por el amor. Bienvenidos mis alpaquitas, disfruten su lectura en este hermoso día de san Valentín :3
1. Una oportunidad del vacío

**Una oportunidad del vacío.**

El calendario marco 14 de Febrero, un día especial para muchos en la preciada liga de leyendas. El día de san Valentín era una celebración llena de amor, cariño y amistad, un día en que nadie podía sentir odio, estaba totalmente prohibido ese día pero había una criatura, hembra, que no soportaba el día de san Valentín, sus sentidos agudizados podían percibir el despreciable olor a amor por todos lados, las hormonas que liberaban los enamorados eran un asco para ella. Aquella criatura permanecía bajo tierra pero aun así podía percibir las molestas emociones de los humanos y seres de este mundo, aquella criatura, reina de una raza del vacío, carismática, poderosa, feroz, su nombre: Rek'Sai.

La reina de lo Xer'sai estaba de mal humor en ese día, para colmo, dieron día libre en la grieta del invocador y en todas las zonas de batalla, no podía descargarse con alguien a menos que alguien se le acercara con intenciones suicidas, rogaba porque algo así pasara.

La soberana de los Xer'sai llego a la zona sobrenatural de la liga de leyendas en donde estaba su "hogar" el cual consistía en una cueva con todas las comodidades de una reina Xer'sai.

…

Esa zona se encontraba en un bosque muy alejado de la liga por razones de seguridad, resguardada por un campo arcano, un bosque muy tétrico pero para los monstruos del vacío era un paraíso. La zona también contaba con vegetales para los que eligieran una dieta diferente como Kog'maw y fauna salvaje como monstruos, bestias, criaturas de roca etc.

En un centro de roca se reunían a hablar los monstruos del vacio

Esta zona cuenta con repetitiva información, el ansia de conocimiento biológico intriga a mi mente.-dijo Vel'Koz aparentemente aburrido.

¿Para que deseas saber tanto?, lo único y absoluto para mí es la caza y tengo una presa en la mira desde hace un buen tiempo.-dijo Kha'zix relamiéndose los labios y afilando sus guadañas.

Oh, ¿te refieres a ese gatito que no has podido cazar desde que estas en la liga?-dijo burlón Kog'maw.

Cierra tu enorme boca, úsala para comer.-dijo Kha'zix molesto.

Aun no entiendo esa necesidad de saciar el hambre, siempre estará ahí.-dijo el ojo del vacío.

La cosa es disfrutar el sabor de cada alimento, es un placer que es fácil encontrar, es algo que logras disfrutar, algo así como la satisfacción que tienes al encontrar la respuesta a una de tus cosas biológicas.-dijo Kog'maw.

Anotado.-dijo Vel'Koz mientras sacaba un cuaderno.

Había alguien más en ese grupo pero estaba mentalmente ausente, Cho'gath, el terror del vacío miraba desinteresado al horizonte oscuro del bosque.

Hey Cho, ¿Qué miras?-pregunto el saqueador del vacío.

Me intrigan un poco las emociones de este mundo, quiero decir, el aumento de afectividad en un día común y corriente.-dijo Cho'gath.

Por lo que pude recopilar, este día, 14 de febrero, tiene un significado "amoroso" en las personas, lo cual hacen que se comporten de forma estúpida e incoherente.-dijo Vel'Koz.

¿Ah sí?-dijo Cho'gath aun más interesado.

Bueno, no puedes decir que sea estúpido, ya que tu también intentaste hace poco una charla "romántica" con la ultima llegada.-dijo Kog'maw.

No perdía nada con intentarlo, así descubriría que es eso a lo que le llaman "amor" además, tú también lo intentaste.-dijo el ojo del vacío.

¿Y quién no?, aquí todos hemos intentado algo con la reina Xer'sai.-dijo Kog'maw.

A mi casi me arranca la cabeza y amenazo con dársela a Rengar.-dijo Kha'zix.

Si que es difícil, dime Cho, ¿Qué ha intentado?-pregunto Kog'maw mirándolo intrigado al igual que Kha'zix

Cho'gath miro desconcertado a ambos fenómenos, el jamás había intentado nada con la reina Xer'sai.-Pues, no he tenido esas intenciones con Rek'sai.-dijo Cho'gath mientras todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que Cho'gath no había tenido un intento de acercarse a la chica del vacío.

¿Por qué no?-pregunto Kog'maw.- ¿No te parece atractiva?, después de todo llevamos mucho tiempo lejos del reino del vacío, una oportunidad así no se presenta siempre.-agrego el monstruo de enorme boca.

La verdad es que desde que llego jamás la había visto de esa manera, nunca me he detenido a pensar en eso.-dijo Cho'gath sin interés.-Pero además, ¿Qué caso tendría?, según lo que me cuentan es un hueso duro de roer y lo peor que podría hacerte es matarte con tan solo acercártele a hablar.-dijo Cho'gath.

Tal vez tu le gustes.-dijo Kha'zix.

Si como no.-Cho'gath rodo los ojos.

Vamos inténtalo, te ayudaremos.-dijo Kog'maw.

¿Lo haremos?-pregunto Vel'Koz.

Si y no se dice mas.-dijo Kog'maw.

Cho'gath soltó un sonoro suspiro, el solo quería ir al bosque a cazar una que otra presa, estaba aburrido, ya el solo hecho de que cancelaran las batallas por ese estúpido día ya era suficientemente malo.

¿Qué hicieron ustedes para tratar de que saliera con ustedes?-pregunto el terror del vacío.

Cuando digo de todo es DE TODO.-dijo Kha'zix.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kha'zix llego a la cueva de Rek'sai para pedirle una "cita", no sabía mucho del tema pero sabia el proceso de reproducción de ellos ósea las criaturas del vacío. Con esa mentalidad fue deseoso a ver a la reina de los Xer'sai aunque la terminación del plan no fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

Su majestad, vengo a pedirle un lindo paseo por los oscuros bosques de esta zona, le daría el vacio completo si fuese necesario.-dijo Kha'zix.-al regresar quiero tomarla para iniciar el proceso de reproducción para finalmente hac…-el saqueador del vacío se vio interrumpido por una roca que impacto contra él haciéndolo rodar colina abajo en donde se encontraba la cueva de la reina de los Xer´sai.

Luego vino Kog'maw, quien no tenía mucho interés por una cita por la reina de los Xer'sai, pero de igual modo no perdía nada.

Buenos días, su majestad, quería invitarla esta noche a una cena romántica llena de deliciosa comida para ambos, luego podemos dar un paseo por…-se vio interrumpido por una roca que iba directamente hacia él pero este logro esquivarla.

Bueno, mas comida para mi, ¡A LA CARGA!-exclamo Kog'maw emocionado por el banquete que le esperaba.

Finalmente llego Vel'Koz, llego sin ningún tipo de sonrisa o…nada en su cara, llamo a la reina.

Compañera del vacío, quería pedirle si me ayuda a descubrir esta emoción que hace que la gente sea incoherente, también quiero conocer como se reproduce su especie ¿Qué me dice?-dijo Vel'Koz.

Acto seguido le llego una roca gigante a la cara y rodo hasta abajo, nadie tuvo oportunidad con la reina de los Xer'sai.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cho'gath trago saliva, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado lo que le proponían sus compañeros.

No creo que sea buena idea, no quiero que me deje la cara machucada, yo gozo de mi publico conocedor.-dijo Cho'gath.

No te hagas, te ven como a todos nosotros, ahora, ve a prepararte con tu traje.-dijo Kha'zix.

¿Traje?-pregunto Cho'gath.

Tu traje de finísimo caballero, anda.-dijo Kog´maw.

Cho'gath soltó un suspiro y fue a su "habitación" que mas bien era un lugar en el bosque amoldado a sus necesidades.

¿Cuánto a que no logra nada con la chica?-dijo Kha'zix a Kog´maw.

¡UN BANQUETE ENTERO!-exclamo Kog´maw.

Hecho.-acepto el saqueador del vacío.

…

 **Punto de vista de Rek'sai.**

¿Qué demonios pasa con todos hoy?, tan solo es un día estúpido para las criaturas de este mundo, ahora llegan los fenómenos de mis compañeros a pedirme una cita, ¿a mí?, como no, se me estaban acabando las rocas por lo cual rogaba que nadie más viniera.

¿Qué se creían?, nadie va a reproducirse con la única e inigualable reina de los Xer'sai. Cada vez me enfadaba más con los compañeros que tenia, no sé en que estaba pensando al cruzar el portal del vacío para llegar a Shurima. Aunque he tenido una muy buena reputación aquí en la liga, ocultar mi voz a base de rugidos y gruñidos resulto bien.

 **Punto de vista normal.**

Rek'sai escucho los pasos de alguien aproximándose a su cueva, no otra vez, ya estaba preparando la ultima roca que le quedaba y esperaba poder matar al estúpido que le pida algo pero primero escucharía lo que tiene que decir.

Cho'gath miro a la cueva esperando que Rek'sai saliera pero no salió jamás así que decidió hablar.

Escucha Rek'sai, espero que quieras salir conmigo en este día extraño, pero si no quieres, no me importa, haz lo que te dé la gana.-dijo Cho'gath.

¡QUE SE CREIA ESE INEPTO!, la llamo por su nombre, no se lo iba a perdonar.

Cho'gath recibió un rugido como respuesta.

Bien como quieras, no estoy interesado en salir con una cascarrabias.-dijo Cho'gath retirándose del lugar.

"Cabo su propia tumba"-pensó Rek'sai con la clara intención de asesinarlo de la manera más cruel posible.

Pero cuando salió de la cueva lo único que encontró fue un espacio vacío, el ya se había ido y Rek'sai iría a buscarlo, necesitaba hacerle entender quien era ella y como hay que hablarle.

Rek'sai salió de su zona hogar y comenzó a buscar al terror del vacío, empezando por escuchar sus pasos por la lejanía del bosque, Rek'sai ya tenía a su presa.

 **Hace pocos minutos:**

¿Contentos?-pregunto Cho'gath.

Kog'maw y Kha'zix estaban boquiabiertos al ver como Cho'gath trataba a Rek'sai, lo peor fue llamarla por su nombre. Vel'Koz miraba el movimiento de los arboles sin prestar atención a la conversación.

P-Pero no puedes tratarla así, e-e-ella es una reina, lo menos seria que ella mandara a su reino contra ti.-dijo Kha'zix.

¿Y?-dijo Cho'gath sin interés.-He enfrentado legiones enteras en el reino del vacío, ¿Qué me harán ellos?-pregunto Cho'gath.

P-Pero cavaste tu tumba solo por decir su nombre.-dijo Kog'maw.-lo lamento por ti.-agrego el monstruo de enorme boca.

¿Ya terminaron?, si no les importa iré a cazar algo, nos vemos.-dijo Cho'gath retirándose al bosque.

Esta muerto.-dijeron Kog'maw y Kha'zix al unisonó.

…

Cho'gath se encontraba en medio del bosque esperando a su presa, sabía que los monstruos de roca eran muy territoriales por lo cual uno vendría solo hasta él.

Fue cuando sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose a su posición.

Vaya vaya, mi presa se tardo menos de lo que espere.-dijo Cho´gath preparándose.

Pero cerca de ahí Rek'sai miraba atenta a lo que sucedía y si, Rek'sai esconde sus ojos, pero los tiene.

"Disfruta tu ultimo bocado, porque será el último"-pensó la reina Xer'sai.

Pero la reina Xer'sai no se imagino que Cho'gath para luchar se quitaría su ropa de finísimo caballero, dejando su cuerpo bestial expuesto, Rek'sai miro cada uno de sus detalles y se sonrojo, increíblemente se sonrojo y si, lo vio atractivo.

Cho'gath comenzó a luchar contra el monstruo de roca con una fiereza digna del terror del vacío, Rek'sai estaba fascinada viendo a Cho'gath luchar, ladeo la cabeza varias veces durante la pelea porque le venían a la mente pensamientos indignos de la reina Xer'sai. Pero finalmente cedió a uno que era la de aceptar la invitación del terror del vacío.

Cho'gath acabo con el monstruo de roca partiéndolo en miles de pedazos, esa fue una pelea ya que no podía comer rocas, eso solo un loco como Kog'maw lo haría, pero Cho'gath desde que empezó su pelea que sintió a alguien más ahí que miraba todo lo que estaba haciendo.

A Cho'gath no le gustaba que lo espiaran cuando luchaban por lo que decidió llamar al intruso para que se mostrara y así al menos poder comer algo, Cho'gath quería comer y que mejor sabor que la de un intruso.

Sal de ahí, ya sé que hay alguien, sal antes de que vaya yo por ti, créeme, no quieres eso.-dijo Cho'gath.

Rek'sai ni muerta iba a salir, eso demostraría debilidad, por lo que iba a voltearse para marcharse pero al voltearse se encontró con Cho'gath llevándole un susto.-"¡¿QUÉ NO ESTABA ALLÁ?!-pensó la reina Xer'sai.

El encontrar a Cho'gath tan de cerca hizo que se sonrojara, claro, en donde ella era multicolor no se le notaba mucho pero eso no paso desapercibido por Cho'gath, Cho'gath estaba demasiado cerca de Rek'sai por lo cual esta última no podía evitar mirar el físico de Cho'gath, cosa que no ayudaba a que el sonrojo desapareciera.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Cho'gath mirándola fijo.

El terror del vacío analizo cada rasgo de la reina Xer'sai, su personalidad, su cara, su… ¿sonrojo?, eso hizo que Cho'gath encontrara a la hembra increíblemente atractiva.

Rek'sai estaba nerviosa, pero no iba a demostrarlo, eso sería una humillación para ella, la soberana de todo un reino.

Respondió con un gruñido, Cho'gath lo tomo como un "que te importa".

Lo que más me molesta es que me espíen ¿sabes?-dijo Cho'gath.- ¿viniste a aceptar mi invitación?-pregunto el terror del vacío.

Para sorpresa del macho, Rek'sai asintió, eso no lo esperaba. Esperaba que la reina Xer'sai le rugiera en la cara, lo golpeara, algo así pero no hizo nada de eso, asintió tímidamente y miro al suelo, eso no era común en ella, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, pero al menos aprovecharía esa oportunidad para conocerla mejor, ya su cara avergonzada le parecía atractiva.

Entonces, ¿Qué esperas?, ven conmigo.-dijo Cho'gath mientras Rek'sai le empezaba a seguir.

El paseo fue algo tenso para la reina de los Xer'sai, no quería articular palabra alguna por miedo a perder su reputación como fiera y hembra peligrosa en la liga de leyendas. Cho´gath estaba aburrido de tanto silencio sepulcral que decidió ponerle fin de una manera más divertida.

¿Recuerdas esa vez en que te devoraste a Teemo?-dijo el terror del vacío haciendo que Rek'sai recordara, un día como cualquiera iba tras Teemo quien llevaba un buen tiempo corriendo de ella, pero esa presa se veía muy apetitosa, lástima que al final del día terminase con un fuerte dolor de estomago, pese a que Teemo revivía por las reglas de la grieta del invocador, pero algo en él hizo que su estomago se sintiera mal.

Rek'sai soltó una leve risa dejando un poco al descubierto su voz, cosa que hizo que Cho'gath la mirara intrigado, Rek'sai miro rápidamente a un lado esperando que lo dejase de ver pero este no cedió y la hacía sonrojar cada vez mas.

Desde un pequeño arbusto, los 3 compañeros del vacío miraban expectantes aquel paseo.

¿Cómo es que lo logro?-pregunto Kha'zix.

No lo sé, siquiera lleva su traje de finísimo caballero, tal vez a la dama le gusta la apariencia natural.-dijo Kog'maw.

¿Por qué debería influir la apariencia de un individuo en la atracción entre dos sexos?-pregunto el ojo del vacío.

Esto va a gustos mi querido ojo y Cho'gath encontró el gusto de la señorita Rek'sai, ahora la pregunta es: ¿Por qué Cho'gath decidió finalmente salir con Rek'sai? él ni siquiera estaba interesado en ella.-dijo el saqueador del vacío.

El mundo es un misterio.-dijo Kog'maw.

Que yo pronto voy a descubrir.-dijo Vel'koz haciendo referencia a su meta de obtener el conocimiento absoluto de todo.

Si claro campeón.-dijo Kog'maw.

Rek'sai iba divertida escuchando cada una de las palabras del terror del vacío, lo más sorprendente es que Cho'gath la llamaba por su nombre, esa rebeldía del macho le atraía de sobremanera, el ver el peligro y el desafío en los ojos de aquel monstruo lo hacía completamente diferente a los demás. La reina de los Xer'sai sintió voces y pasos cerca de ellos, eran 2…no…eran 3 uno flotaba pero podía sentir su voz, los estaban espiando y eso a ella le molesto de una forma monstruosa.

Comenzó a cargar un ataque de energía nula en su boca, Cho'gath noto aquella reacción, el ya había sentido la presencia de sus compañeros pero no le dio mayor importancia, pero al parecer a Rek'sai le molestaba ser espiada, no la culpaba, dejo que los 3 espías recibieran su merecido por metiches.

Rek'sai soltó la concentración de energía nula y la lanzo en dirección a los intrusos, estos últimos antes de que de pudieran reaccionar ya estaban siendo golpeados por esa ola de energía, los 3 salieron disparados a quien sabe dónde.

Lo único que pudo decir Cho'gath fue.-Wow.-Rek'sai se sintió triunfante en impresionar al terror del vacío. Ambos monstruos siguieron su camino hasta una zona profunda del bosque para poder continuar con su paseo.

Fue una experiencia que ninguno de los dos creyó que jamás irían a tener, Cho'gath en una oportunidad cazo algo para Rek'sai que ella acepto gustosa, el macho también la divertía mucho con anécdotas, cazas, increíblemente todas eran relacionadas con el yordle más odiado por los monstruos del vacío: Teemo. Rek'sai reía a carcajadas y de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro sonrojo, debido a que el terror del vacío jamás volvió a ponerse su ropa de finísimo caballero por el cual su cuerpo quedaba expuesto, haciendo que Cho'gath mostrara más interés en ella.

…

El paseo termino y vieron el sol esconderse en quién sabe dónde, aun tenían mucho que aprender del mundo de Runaterra, ambos monstruos miraban el sol esconderse a la vez que criaturas empezaban a salir de sus madrigueras para cazar, eran criaturas sobrenaturales por supuesto.

Cho'gath tenía una duda en su mente por la cual quería que Rek'sai se la aclarara.

Dime Rek'sai, ¿Por qué decidiste aceptar mi invitación?, que yo sepa a ti te molesta que te llamen por tu nombre, además, no quisiste salir con nadie.-dijo Cho'gath curioso.

Rek'sai se sintió presionada, no quería decirle la razón pero no había alternativa, se jugaría todo por el todo y no sabría como terminaría esto, solo sabe que Cho'gath ya no la miraría como una fiera reina de los Xer'sai digna de temerse.

Rek'sai se lanzo contra Cho'gath para besarlo sea como sea que besen los seres del vacío. Para los humanos y seres de este mundo les parecería raro pero para los seres del vacío fue un momento hermoso, un beso en donde compartieron fluidos y entrelazaron sus lenguas, un momento que termino poco después.

Y-Yo…t-tu.-Rek'sai comenzó a sacar su voz.-T-Tu, como los seres de este mundo dicen…t-tu me g-gustas.-sentencio finalmente la reina de los Xer'sai.

Cho'gath no respondió, era su turno para sonrojarse pero después de todo este tiempo, logro aclararse, el también estaba atraído por Rek'sai.

"Me va a rechazar, ahora tengo la reputación por el piso, demonios, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?"-pensaba Rek'sai pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro extraño beso por parte de Cho'gath cosa que aclaro los pensamientos de ambos.

Finalmente quedaron ahí juntos, viendo como el sol llameante se escondía detrás de las montañas.

Toda la liga diría que es una pareja extraña, que jamás la hubiesen visto venir, pero…

Después de todo es San Valentín.

Todo vale…

" _ **Las plantas son Zyra, las presas son Teemo, y tu, mi querida Rek'sai, tan hermosa como el vacío"**_

 _ **-Finísimo caballero Cho'gath**_

 **Fin.**

 **Nota de autor en el próximo cuento :3**


	2. El verso de la yordle y el arquero

**Segundo cuento: El verso de la yordle y el arquero.**

 **(La presencia de este fic no cambiara la trama y continuidad de "La travesía yordle")**

Todos los calendarios técnicamente marcaban 14 de febrero, es decir, el día de los enamorados y la amistad. La liga de leyendas marcaba ese día como legal celebración por lo cual los campos de batalla estaban cerrados y ningún campeón seria invocado para ningún tipo de batalla, pero nadie sabía que ese 14 de febrero no sería tan común para nuestros amigos, Varus, un hombre varonil, atractivo (desde el punto de vista de su pareja) y caballeroso, teniendo como pareja a Soraka, la mujer más amorosa y amable de runaterra. Esto también implica a Lulu, el hada hechicera, quien quiere llamar la atención de Veigar, el maestro del mal y maestro de la indiferencia que Lulu estaba dispuesto a romper.

Pero esta historia de locura, humor y disposición al romance la harán solo 2 personas, Lulu y Varus.

Varus dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, la mayoría de las veces dormía junto a Soraka, su hermosa pareja, pero esta vez decidieron dormir separados por el hecho de que sería día de san Valentín y querían preparar sus regalos. Pero eso no quería decir que Varus tenía un regalo, no tenía idea de que regalarle y termino cediendo, asumiendo que Soraka se decepcionaría de él pero no pudo hacer mucho mas, el día anterior tuvo una serie de batallas en la grieta del invocador por lo que termino muy débil y exhausto.

Su reloj digital marcaba las 3.00 AM y una personita muy insistente tocaba a su puerta.

Varus abrió perezosamente los ojos, algo que le molestaba era que lo despertaran mientras dormía, quien sea que este tocando la puerta tan estruendosamente a tal hora, lo estrangularía para poder dormir en paz.

Arrastro sus pies perezosamente hasta la puerta.- ¿Quién es?-pregunto Varus seguido de un bostezo.

¡VARUS NECESITO TU AYUDA!-exclamo Lulu desde el otro lado de la puerta completamente alterada.

 ***Bostezo*** Lulu son las 3 de la madrugada, ¿no puedes venir cuando amanezca?-dijo Varus.

¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESPERAR!-exclamo Lulu.

Mi sueño tampoco puede esperar así que ven por la mañana.-dijo Varus pero segundos después su puerta salió disparada, Lulu la había derribado con un ataque mágico…por segunda vez en la vida.

¿Es necesario que derribes mi puerta?-pregunto Varus.

Lo siento, es muy adictivo.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca.-Pero ese no es el punto, un yordle me conto que no tienes regalo para Soraka, ¿me equivoco?-pregunto la yordle.

¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunto el arquero.

Me lo dijo Gnar.-dijo con simpleza.

Que rata mas chismosa.-susurro Varus con una mirada de fastidio.

Por eso vine aquí, voy a ayudarte a hacerle un regalo muy lindo a Soraka y de paso, hacer mi regalo.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Acaso tienes pareja?-pregunto Varus lo cual hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara.

Técnicamente no, pero quiero sorprender a Vei…diablos.-dijo Lulu al verse descubierta.

Tranquila, ya lo sabía, pero dime, ¿Cómo quieres conseguir un regalo a las 3 de la madrugada?-pregunto el arquero.

En la tierra de las hadas siempre hay celebraciones a estas horas, por lo cual siempre hay personas que hacen regalos, comida, joyería y muchas otras cosas, podemos usar el teleportador.-dijo Lulu.

¿Y dónde queda exactamente eso?-pregunto el arquero.

Cuando lleguemos al teleportador de las afueras de la ciudad de Bandle, debemos caminar unos 10 minutos hasta un bosque aun lado de la selva Kumungu, ahí es donde me crie durante mucho tiempo.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

No lo sé, no me convence.-dijo Varus mientras pensaba.

¿Tienes una mejor idea?, recuerda que Soraka podría decepcionarse, se pondrá triste, incluso podría negarte el…-Lulu fue interrumpida.

Ok, ok lo hare.-cedió Varus.

¡QUE BIEN!-exclamo la yordle.-y no te preocupes por tu puerta, le dejare una nota a Pix para que la repare.-dijo Lulu mientras corría a su habitación a prepararse.

Varus también se comenzó a preparar, se ducho y comió un poco, tomo un café muy cargado para que no se durmiera por la falta de sueño.

Lulu por otro lado comió su obra maestra, el cupcake energético, hecho con sandias, limón, nueces, mucha azúcar, chocolate y otros ingredientes lo cual hacia que el cupcake tomara un color verde fosforescente por una sobrecarga de ingredientes energéticos. Acto seguido escribió una nota para Pix quien dormía en su nido en la mesita de noche.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

" _Pix, fui a hacer lo que tú sabes qué, y necesito que arregles la puerta de Varus, la volví a tu sabes qué._

 _Pd: Ni se te ocurra decirles lo de la puerta a los invocadores, dirán que necesito un psiquiatra, ¡BESOS!_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

¡ESTOY LISTA!-exclamo Lulu mientras se iba a la habitación de Varus.

 ***Suspiro*** , yo también.-dijo Varus mientras salían hasta afuera.

Ambos campeones salieron fuera de los dormitorios y usaron el teleportador, Lulu apunto las coordenadas hasta el teleportador de las afueras de la ciudad perteneciente a los yordle y fueron rápidamente envueltos por una energía mágica color azul para posteriormente desaparecer y reaparecer en el teleportador indicado.

Por aquí.-Lulu guio a Varus hasta el bosque de las hadas, en el camino fueron hablando.

Oye Varus, dime, ¿han pensado en tener un bebe?-pregunto curiosa la yordle.

Varus sonrojo fuertemente para después hablar.-N-No, nunca hemos hablado de eso.-dijo Varus.

"¿Sabes qué?, Lulu es como una hija, ¿lo has notado?, es muy dulce y la adoro con todo mi ser"-Varus recordó las palabras de Soraka.

¿Y tu Lulu? aun no me has dicho que le haremos a Soraka y a Veigar.-dijo Varus.

Fue el turno de Lulu para sonrojarse, el regalo sí que era para Veigar pero ella trataba de evitar el tema a toda costa.-Ya veremos.-dijo Lulu.

¿Por qué no vino Pix?, pensé que debía cuidarte en todo momento.-dijo Varus.

Si lo despertaba se pondría gruñón así que lo deje durmiendo.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa

Ya veo.-dijo Varus.

Desde aquí es recto.-dijo Lulu apuntando hacia adelante.-estamos cerca.-agrego la chica, posteriormente se subió a los hombros de Varus mientras este ultimo seguía caminando.

Dime Varus, ¿Por qué no le compraste ningún regalo a Soraka?-pregunto Lulu.

No tuve ni tiempo de salir de la liga, tú deberías saberlo, estuvimos 3 días en partidas juntos, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Varus.

Oh, sí, las ganamos todas pero aun así ninguno de los 2 tuvo tiempo para nada.-dijo Lulu.

Exacto, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta energía?, una persona normal no estaría haciendo este tipo de cosas en la madrugada.-dijo Varus.

¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que hacia experimentos?-dijo Lulu.

Varus asintió.

Pues una mezcla de muchos ingredientes con altos niveles de cafeína, energía y azúcar salió un cupcake energético.-dijo Lulu.-el único problema es el efecto secundario.

¿Efecto secundario?-pregunto curioso el arquero

Así es, cuando te comes el cupcake obtienes energía por un periodo de tiempo, pasado ese periodo sientes un fuerte cansancio y sueño, es como si el cansancio que querías dispersar se acumulara y se te devolviera encima.-dijo Lulu.

Entiendo.-dijo Varus.

Ya llegamos.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

Era un bosque completamente iluminado por brillos mágicos encerrados en cilindros de papel coloridos, los arboles tenían pequeñas puertas y ventanas, las hadas volaban de aquí para allá haciendo quien sabe que, habían varios puestos de comida y artesanía que era lo que estaban buscando. Todas las hadas estaban sonrientes y cuando vieron a Lulu todos gritaron de alegría, se acercaron a Lulu saludándola.

 ***Tintineos*** (¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO MI NIÑA!)-exclamo un hada.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (¿Cómo te ha ido en la liga?)-pregunto otra.

 ***Tintineo y giros*** (¿Dónde está pix?)-así una serie de preguntas.

Jejeje, estoy bien, me ha ido bien y Pix se quedo durmiendo en la liga, no quería despertarlo así vine con mi compañero.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

 ***Tintineos y brillos*** (¿Quién es tu amiguito?)-pregunto una hada, bastante curiosa por el atractivo del arquero.

El es Varus, es un muy buen amigo, necesitamos ver un regalo para su pareja.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

Un placer.-dijo Varus con una leve reverencia.

 ***Tintineos emocionados*** (Afortunada será la mujer que sea su pareja)-dijo un hada con una sonrisa. ***Tintineo*** (Y si quieren ver regalos, adelante, tienen todo el bosque para ver un hermoso regalo para la chica)-agrego el hada sonriente.

¡GRACIAS!-exclamo Lulu con entusiasmo.-andando Varus.-agrego la yordle llevando de la mano a Varus.

S-Si.-dijo Varus.

En la lejanía estaba una yordle caprichosa, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, por capricho quería entrar y ser parte del bosque de las hadas pero estas, al ser…bueno…de la forma que es, no la aceptaron pero logro unirse a la mafia de las hadas, unas hadas que producían un brillo negro y no eran necesariamente buenas hadas, estaban a completa disposición de la chica de nombre Darily.

 ***Tintineos curiosos*** (¿Qué sucede jefa?, parece interesada en algo)-pregunto uno de la mafia.

Oh, es solo que llegaron nuevos invitados al bosque de las hadas.-dijo Darily.

 ***Tintineo amenazador*** (¿Quiere que los mandemos a dormir con los peces?)-pregunto el hada.

No, por el momento no, hay uno de ellos que me llama mucho la atención, es…es…muy guapo.-dijo la chica relamiéndose los labios con malicia, se corrió un mechón de cabello que le cubría sus ojos de color azul mientras miraba satisfactoriamente al arquero.-Lo quiero, ahora.-dijo la chica.

 ***Tintineos*** (¿Quiere comenzar con el plan A?)-pregunto el hada.

Por supuesto.-dijo la chica preparándose.

…

 ***Tintineos y sudor*** (Nnnnggg, no, no, aléjense de mí, tengo una cuchara y no dudare en usarla… ¡AAAAAHHH!)-exclamo Pix, despertando de su sueño, pero al voltear solo pudo ver la cama vacía.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido esta niña?"-pensó Pix mientras comenzaba a volar, dirigiéndose a la cocina por una tapita de leche, pero en su camino encontró una nota aparentemente de Lulu, era obvio ya que le dibujo arcoíris y se paso mucho con los brillitos.

"Así que el bosque de las hadas, espero que no se meta en problemas…hay dios, ahora no tengo a quien contarle mi pesadilla de los melones asesinos…como sea, será mejor que vaya a arreglar la puerta de Varus"-pensó Pix mientras se colocaba un pequeño casco de constructor y salía de la habitación.

Después de 20 minutos de arduo trabajo Pix termino de arreglar la puerta del arquero, limpiándose una gota de sudor por debajo de su casco comenzó a pensar.

"Espero que tengan cuidado, no vaya a ser que esa niña mafiosa y malcriada se los vaya a cargar…pero después de todo está Varus, puede proteger a Lulu…o eso supongo"-pensó Pix mientras volaba a su habitación.

"Mmmm, melones asesinos…"-con ese pensamiento en la cabeza Pix tomo una tapa de leche y se fue a dormir nuevamente.

…

¿Entonces Pix jamás ha probado un melón?-pregunto Varus.

No, nunca he sabido la razón, solo sé que ha probado los panquesitos de melón pero no es lo mismo, esa fruta es un manjar de dioses.-dijo Lulu mientras entrecerraba los ojos y babeaba.-Daria mi alma por obtener un melón ahora.-dijo Lulu.

Si tú lo dices.-dijo Varus mientras entraban a una zona artesanal, muchas hadas vendían productos muy llamativos para la mirada de Varus, debía escoger el mejor regalo para la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Bien, aquí vamos.-dijo Lulu mientras comenzaban a ver los regalos.

Habían un mundo de posibilidades, todas las hadas que vendían sus productos atendían con una sonrisa, habían desde panquesitos hasta chocolates en forma de corazón, desde estatuas de bananas hasta retratos, desde collares ha pulseras.

¡MIRA ESO!-exclamo Lulu apuntando a un puesto que decía "tu foto en un cristal rúnico".

Consistía en absorber la materia de cualquier foto y el cristal la proyectaría en un holograma desprendiendo una luz color purpura suave, esta podría encenderse y apagarse, también funcionaba como lámpara.

Sería un buen regalo pero no traigo conmigo ninguna foto.-dijo Varus.

Yo tengo una.-dijo Lulu sacando una foto de su bolsillo.

¿De dónde la sacaste?-pregunto Varus.

Me la dio Soraka cuando me fui a una misión, me dijo que la viera cuando me sintiera sola.-dijo Lulu, en la foto salían Varus y Soraka abrazados, ambos con una sonrisa, era una foto perfecta.

Es…perfecta.-dijo Varus tomando la foto, recordando esos hermosos momentos con Soraka.

Varus se acerco al vendedor hada y le pidió transformar la foto en un cristal de color azul.

 ***Tintineo amable*** (Con mucho gusto señor, tardare 10 minutos, mientras tanto siga disfrutando de los productos)-dijo el hada amablemente.

Muchas gracias.-dijo Varus agradecido.

Vamos Varus, sigamos disfrutando de esto.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa a lo cual el arquero sonrió y siguió a la yordle.

Comenzaron a caminar por todos lados, en un puesto comieron un delicioso pastel de frutas rojas con crema batida, se probaron mascaras divertidas hechas por artesanos, Lulu probo las habilidades de un hada mago, dijo que alguien a quien quería seria atacado por melones vivientes, Lulu no presto mucha atención pero de igual manera se divirtió. Cada hada que pasaba por el lado de ellos se quedaba embobada al ver el atractivo de Varus.

Jijiji, si te viera Soraka en este momento, estaría ardiendo en celos.-dijo Lulu divertida.

Varus sonrió, el solo pensar en la cara celosa de Soraka lo hacía sentir tan lleno de vida, seria adorable verla celosa al menos una vez.

Así que tu eres el nuevo.-dijo una chica detrás de Varus, el par se volteo para verla, esta se dispuso a mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo.

Efectivamente era Darily quien aparecía en escena.

Eres muy guapo para ser un humano, esos abdominales tan marcados y esos brazos que…-la chica no paraba de hablar.

Varus se agacho a la altura de Lulu.- ¿y quién es esta?-susurro Varus.

No lo sé, pero Pix me advirtió que aquí había una niña con cara de marmota que se creía la reina del pastel.-susurro Lulu.

¿Qué están susurrando, acaso está loca es tu novia?-pregunto Darily.

¿Loca?, ahora veras quien es la loca.-dijo Lulu enojada avanzando hacia ella pero siendo detenida por Varus.

No, ella es mi amiga, no dejare que le hables así.-dijo Varus.

Oh, ¿entonces estas soltero?, pues bien, serás mi novio y dejaras a esta loca de patio.-dijo Darily de manera arrogante.

¡AHORA SI SACASTE BOLETO!-exclamo Lulu siendo levantada por Varus.- ¡BAJAME, VOY A ESTRANGULARLA!-exclamo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo*** (¡SEÑOR!)-alguien llamo a Varus.-(Su obsequio está listo).-se acerco el señor hada de la tienda de fotos de cristal.

Genial, voy por el.-dijo Varus mientras Lulu lo seguía.

¡HEY!-exclamo Darily.- ¡NO PUEDES IGNORAR ASÍ A TU NOVIA!-exclamo nuevamente.

Era un hermoso cristal azul con toques violeta en donde al tocarlo se producía la imagen que Varus había solicitado, era hermoso para Soraka.

Muchísimas gracias, es perfecto.-agradeció Varus pagando lo necesario.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Espero que le guste a su pareja, que tengan una linda relación)-Tintineo el vendedor con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias.-dijo Varus mientras se iba junto a Lulu.

Es muy hermoso.-dijo Lulu con los ojos brillosos.

Si, es perfecto.-dijo Varus con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué compraste tu?-pregunto Varus.

Oh, compre un collar con una gema violeta, desprende maldad.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

Bueno, solo tú conoces los gustos de Veigar.-dijo Varus con una sonrisa haciendo que Lulu se sonrojara.

¡DONDE CREES QUE VAS!-exclamo una voz femenina irritante a los oídos de Lulu.

Disculpa, pero nos vamos a nuestro hogar.-dijo Varus.

¿Hogar?, soy tu novia, tu hogar debería ser aquí.-dijo Darily.

Lulu se subió a los hombros de Varus.-a esta le hurgue marido.-dijo Lulu haciendo que Varus soltara una leve carcajada.

¡NO PUEDES IRTE SIN MI!-exclamo Darily.

Lo siento, pero yo tengo mi hermosa pareja, estas equivocada.-dijo Varus tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamo la chica.- ¡¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?!-exclamo nuevamente.

Pues, mi pareja, desde hace 1 año y medio, yo la amo con mi alma.-dijo Varus.

Darily estaba agitada y con un ojo parpadeante a más no poder.

Y a mí me dicen loca, a esta ya se le zafo un tornillo.-dijo Lulu perturbada aun en los hombros de Varus.

Sé que es cruel pero estoy dudando de su salud mental.-dijo Varus.

Pues bien, vete… ¡SI PUEDES!-exclamo la chica mientras silbaba para llamar a sus secuaces.

Varias hadas con brillos oscuros los rodearon amenazándolos con hechizos mágicos.

Varus esto es malo, conozco muy bien los hechizos de la mafia hadistica y créeme, no son bonitos.-dijo Lulu apegada al cuello de Varus.

¿Tenemos alguna opción?-pregunto Varus.

Creo que tengo una idea.-dijo Lulu mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un polvo color purpura.

Dejen de susurrar y ríndanse, el será mi novio para siempre y ella será mi sirvienta personal.-dijo Darily.

Ya quisieras, cara de pato.-dijo Lulu mientras echaba los polvos al suelo e instantáneamente estos comenzaron a explotar con fuegos de múltiples colores, logrando una distracción para escapar de ahí.

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Varus mientras corría con Lulu en los hombros.

Polvos pirotécnicos, cortesía de Ziggs.-dijo Lulu.

Ambos se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, esperando que estuvieran a salvo.

Al parecer la loca quiere guerra.-dijo Lulu.

Si, el teleportador está del otro lado, debemos llegar ahí.-dijo Varus.

Entendido.-dijo Lulu mientras ambos salían del arbusto lentamente.

Caminaron a paso lento mientras se aseguraban de no ser vistos, era peligroso que Darily los encontrara, faltaba relativamente poco para el amanecer, después de todo, el tiempo en la tierra de las hadas pasa relativamente diferente, habían tardado 30 minutos en hacer todo pero realmente pasaron 3 horas, ya eran las 6 Am y debían apresurarse en llegar a la liga.

Pero de pronto Varus se vio obligado a sostener a Lulu y girar lejos de donde estaba…una rama gigante casi aplasta a la yordle.

¿Qué demonios es eso?-dijo Varus.

Son los arboles vivientes, también de la mafia hadistica.-dijo Lulu.

Diablos.-dijo Varus.

Así que aquí es donde se escondían, si no quieres venir conmigo por las buenas, será por las malas.-dijo Darily mientas un gran número de árboles vivientes se acercaban a los campeones. Por desgracia, el teleportador estaba detrás de los arboles, no podían pasar. Varus tomo a Lulu y se escondieron detrás de una roca, tenía un plan pero necesitaba que Lulu fuera valiente.

Lulu.-hablo Varus pero noto a Lulu llorando, sentía pena por no poder darle el regalo a Veigar.

Pequeña escúchame.-dijo Varus haciendo que Lulu lo mirara.

¿Tu quieres a Veigar verdad?-pregunto.

S-Si.-dijo Lulu.

¿Harías cualquier cosa por él?-pregunto nuevamente el arquero.

Si.-dijo Lulu un poco más decidida.

Yo igual, haría todo por Soraka y no pienso morir hasta darle mi regalo, no dejaremos que la cerebro de nuez nos aleje de las personas a quienes amamos, hay que demostrarle porque nos llaman "campeones"-dijo Varus.

S-S… ¡SI!-exclamo Lulu entusiasmada.

Debemos enfrentarlos, demostrémosles porque somos uno de los mejores dúos de la liga de leyendas.-dijo Varus

¡VAMOS!-exclamo Lulu valiente.

Uno, dos… ¡AHORA!-exclamo Varus.

¡SI!-exclamo Lulu, ambos salieron y bastón en mano, Lulu comenzó a disparar hechizos poderosos a los arboles vivientes, brillos explosivos, transformaciones, Lulu estaba combatiendo como toda una campeona, Varus apunto su arco y no fallaba ni una flecha, cada una acertaba en su objetivo.

Lulu visualizo una flor debajo de uno de los arboles.- ¡ENORMIBUS!-Lulu hizo crecer la flor a una de 10 metros haciendo que los arboles salieran disparados hacia arriba.

Bien hecho Lulu.-dijo Varus mientras usaba cadena de corrupción **(R de Varus)** para inmovilizar a 8 de los arboles, dando un buen resultado, cada árbol era destruido por los brillos de Lulu o las flechas de Varus.

¡VAMOS, ATRAPENLOS AHORA!-exclamo Darily dando pisotones.

¡CIERRA LA BOCA ALIENTO DE CABALLO!-exclamo la chica mientras aumentaba el poder de sus ataques derribando con más facilidad a los arboles. Solo faltaba una oleada de arboles.

Mis brillos.-dijo Lulu.

O mi flechas.-dijo Varus.

¡TU DECIDES!-exclamaron ambos al unisonó.

Como campeones se lanzaron sin miedo hacia los arboles derribándolos a todos y solo quedando Darily con su grupo de hadas oscuras.

¿Q-Q-Que esperan?, vayan por ellos.-dijo Darily, las hadas estaban muertas de miedo.

 ***Tintineo*** (¡ARREGLATELAS SOLA!)-exclamo uno de ellos a la vez que todos se fueron.

¡COBARDES!-les grito Darily a sus ex secuaces.- no se irán por ese portal, ¡TENDRAN QUE PASAR SOBRE MI CADAVER!-exclamo la chica.

Lulu se acerco a ella lentamente.- ¡SAQUESE!-exclamo el hada hechicera dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Darily dejándola inconsciente.

¡VAMOS VARUS!-exclamo la chica desde el teleportador, Varus estaba sorprendido por el puñetazo que le dio a Darily.

Jamás te hubiese imaginado así.-dijo Varus.

Yo tampoco… ¡Y ME ENCANTO!-exclamo la chica con una sonrisa.

Varus sonrió y fueron teleportados hasta la liga de leyendas.

Llegaron a su hogar y entraron en los dormitorios del instituto de guerra, abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Varus y se dejaron caer ambos en la cama.

Gracias por llevarme a un lugar tan hermoso Lulu.-dijo Varus dándole una sonrisa.-jamás hubiese podido regalar algo tan hermoso sin tu ayuda.

Gracias a ti, por demostrarme que soy fuerte.-dijo Lulu, ambos sonrieron y posteriormente se quedaron dormidos.

…

La estruendosa alarma comenzó a sonar mientras Lulu dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el estomago de Varus pero ambos despertaron perezosamente, bostezaron al mismo tiempo y se quejaron de la misma manera.

¿Qué ya es de día?-dijo Lulu con sueño, no habían dormido en toda la noche por la aventura que habían tenido.

Al parecer sí, estoy exhausto.-dijo Varus dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Estoy muy cansada.-dijo Lulu mientras seguía al arquero hasta la cocina.

Lulu se comió un panquesito energético con jugo de manzana y Varus también comió de su experimento con un poco de café, no podía estar somnoliento cuando este con Soraka.

Alguien toco a la puerta y Lulu fue abrir, era Pix.

 ***Tintineos apresurados*** (¡LULU!, no sabes lo que he pasado, en un sueño me atacaron melones asesinos, fue horrible)-dijo Pix.

Oh, lamento no haber estado ahí.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo*** (No te preocupes pero dime, ¿Cómo fue con sus regalos?)-pregunto el compañero hadistico.

Nos fue de maravilla, nuestros regalos son muy lindos.-dijo Lulu.- ¿cierto Varus?

Así es.-dijo Varus sonriéndole.

 ***Tintineos y brillo*** (Me alegro muchísimo, espero que lo pasen de maravilla)-dijo con alegría.

…

El día comenzó y todas las parejas y amigos de la liga de leyendas se regocijaban de lo lindo, todos jugaban, reían, compartían comida y dulces, bailaban al ritmo de la música que sona tocaba en medio del C.A.C (Centro de actividades comunes), incluso Galio y Anivia jugaban en el cielo.

Varus vio a la lejanía a Soraka y antes de irse con ella, le susurro a Lulu.

El próximo año, llévame de nuevo a donde tú sabes.-dijo Varus con una sonrisa.

¡CLARO QUE SI!-exclamo la yordle, posteriormente Varus revolvió su cabeza y corrió con su pareja.

El arquero tomo a su hermosa chica en brazos mientras le daba vueltas. Soraka reía divertida.

Luces muy contento hoy.-dijo Soraka con su sonrisa cálida y amable.

Por supuesto que sí, es un día en donde puedo demostrarte todo mi amor, aunque eso indique que debo ser cursi.-dijo Varus bajando la cabeza.

Por eso te amo, no porque no seas cursi, si no porque eres tú mismo, te amo de aquí hasta el odio que le tienes a los noxianos.-dijo Soraka.

Eso es mucho amor.-rio Varus.-pero es cierto, te amo eso y mucho mas.-dijo Varus besándola suavemente.

Hey, te tengo un regalo.-dijo Varus.

¿Qué es?-pregunto ella con curiosidad.

Cierra los ojos.-dijo Varus.

Ok.-Soraka cerró sus ojos pero quiso hacer trampa pero Varus se dio cuenta.- ¡HEY! sin trampas.-dijo Varus juguetonamente,

Está bien.-dijo Soraka mientras reía.

Oh, Varus, es hermoso.-dijo Soraka mientras presionaba la gema y salía su foto.- ¡ME ENCANTA, TE AMO!-exclamo la hija de las estrellas abrazando al arquero.

Yo también te amo y mucho.-dijo Varus.

Ahora mi regalo.-dijo Soraka.

¿Qué es?-pregunto curioso.

Es tu favorito, un pastel de fresa con chocolate, está en mi cuarto, lo comerás…cuando anochezca.-dijo Soraka seductoramente.

Me volverás loco.-dijo Varus mientras la besaba.

…

Veras Veigar yo…yo tengo algo para ti.-dijo Lulu sonrojada mientras el mago lo miraba curioso.

¿Qué es?-pregunto.

Lulu por acto de vergüenza solo extendió sus manos y agacho la cabeza. Veigar miro lo que tenía en las manos y se sorprendió, era un hermoso collar con una gema color purpura con toques de negro, era una gema relacionada con la maldad.

Veigar lo tomo y se lo coloco.

E-Esta muy lindo, gracias Lulu.-dijo Veigar.

Lulu subió su cabeza aun sonrojada pero Veigar volvió a hablar.

Yo también tengo algo para ti.-dijo el mago extendiendo la mano y mirando a otro lado por vergüenza.

Era una bolsita color rosa en donde en su interior se encontraba una bufanda color azul, aun hacia frio y una joya en forma de cupcake que serbia para adornar el cabello de Lulu.

Veigar es… ¡ES HERMOSO!-exclamo Lulu abrazándolo mientras Veigar se sonrojaba mas.- ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!-exclamo.

D-De nada.-dijo Veigar, no protesto, solo se dejo llevar por el abrazo mientras que Lulu tímidamente deposito un beso en sus labios. Esto no ayuda a que Veigar dejara de sonrojarse.

 **Fue un día bastante loco para nuestros campeones.**

 **Y ahora, ¿Serias capaz de correr toda esta aventura para poder conseguir un regalo para la persona que mas amas en el mundo?**

 **Feliz día de san Valentín.**

 **Fin.**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **UFFFF, estos 2 cuentos tomaron su semana, el primer cuento tardo 3 días, y este tardo 4 pero sinceramente me costó hacer el primero, no sabía cómo relacionarlos ._." pero al menos lo logre, espero que les guste.**

 **Pero bueno, les traje esta sorpresa en este día tan especial para muchos, ¿yo? je, no tengo pareja pero lo tomo como día de la amistad e igualmente lo disfruto. LOS SOLTEROS MANDAN.**

 **Reviews para estos cuentos de amors, también un mensajin privado.**

 **Acepto citas, OKno.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cuál de los 2 cuentos te gusto más? sinceramente disfrute "el verso de la yordle y el arquero" me encanto hacerlo.**

 **Pronto iré de nuevo a mi casa y los videos seguirán :D**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en un capitulo de "La travesía yordle" que va por la recta final.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el proyecto sorpresa :3**

 **Les deseo un muy feliz día de san Valentín mis queridas alpaquitas, les mando un besote enorme y ADIOSSSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: ¿tienes pareja? yo no xD.**


End file.
